


В погоне за белым оленем

by tyrantVetinari



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Escape, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она обещала вернуться с охоты к вечеру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В погоне за белым оленем

Она обещала, что вернется с охоты к вечеру. Держала его руку в своей маленькой, теплой ладошке с еще по-детски тонкими пальчиками, унизанными королевскими перстнями, проникновенно заглядывала в глаза. Может быть, именно тогда фавна посетила донельзя странная и необъяснимая, но страшная, тоскливая, как зима Белой колдуньи, мысль – он видит ее в последний раз. Так же она пожимала его руку в их первую встречу.

\- Мы вернемся с Белым оленем, - обещала Люси.

Люси держит обещания, это знает каждый, но предчувствию это не объяснить. Поэтому фавн, проклиная появившуюся с возрастом слабость и боли в спине, провожает ее взглядом с балкона королевского дворца. Кажется, за Белого оленя можно получить немало золота. Все придворные только об этом и говорят. Волосы Люси, струящиеся по оголенным плечам, блестят на солнце, и для Тумнуса это – единственное золото, за которое стоит бороться.

Тумнус стареет. Как ни горько это признавать, фавн ощущает это всем своим существованием, а на днях он обнаружил у себя прядь серебристо-серого цвета. Самым ужасным был тот факт, что на общем фоне потускневших со временем волос эта прядь даже не сильно выделялась.

Тумнус стареет, а его королева расцветает. С каждым днем ее голубые глаза сияют все ярче, а улыбка на прелестном круглом, румяном лице – все шире. Однажды она выйдет замуж за принца из соседнего королевства или даже за заморского короля и покинет этот дворец. Возможно, фавну даже не доведется побывать на ее свадьбе.

К вечеру Люси не возвращается. К следующему утру, когда из леса возвращается поисковый патруль и не приносит никаких вестей, становится ясно, что уже и не вернется. Но Тумнус упрямо надеется и надрывающимся – то ли от сильного крика, то ли от отчаяния, стальным комом подкатывающего к горлу, - отчитывает патруль. Нервно сглатывает.

Поиски продолжаются неделю.

Слово «тщетность» и его значение Тумнус узнал в тот день, когда его отец был убит на войне. Оно завилось спиралью вокруг него и сжало, оставив одного среди огромного, ставшего внезапно совершенно чужим, заметенного снегом леса; над головой безразлично скрипели от ветра сухие деревья. Тщетность была в этих скрипах, в сухом кашле матери, в белоснежной неискренности снежных покровов, в остаточных тенях отца, разбросанных по всему дому, всему лесу, и отчаянной надежде – «А вдруг?.. Ошибка?..».

Фавн пронес это с собой через всю жизнь; однажды вечером главный советник короля Питера в достаточно резких выражениях даст ему понять, что очередной патруль не даст результатов. Что пора смириться. Тумнус смерит его холодным взглядом из-под тяжелеющих век и уйдет, не ответив ничего. Апофеоз тщетности нагонит его у прежних покоев Люси, когда Тумнус замрет на пороге в нерешительности и на пару мгновений его посетит безумное чувство, будто в этой комнате время не властно. Будто его здесь не было с тех пор, как не было и Люси. Тщетность снова подступит из темных углов – выглядывающим из незапертой двери шкафа подолом бархатного зеленого платья, покрывшимся тонким слоем паутинки гребнем для волос (в памяти мгновенно проступает картина: он дарит Люси этот гребень на семнадцатилетие, а она целует его в щеку), раскрытой на середине и оставленной на столе книгой. В невесомой атмосфере покоев Тумнус даже чувствует знакомое прикосновение ее нежно-бархатистой кожи к плечу. Оно вырывает из груди фавна хриплый вздох.

Тумнус аккуратно закрывает за собой дверь.

*  
«Мы вернемся с Белым оленем», - ее голос звучит по-прежнему мягко, но словно сквозь стекло. Приглушенно. Тускло.

Тумнус боится того момента, когда вообще не сможет вызвать его в памяти. Страшно боится. Боится больше всего на свете. Белую колдунью он боялся меньше. Это единственная слабость, которую придворный фавн старательно скрывает ото всех и прячет на замок в своем подсознании, периодически возвращаясь, чтобы ностальгирующим движением руки протереть пыль.

Ему нужна служанка, придворная дама или еще кто угодно, чтобы подняться по лестнице. Во дворце уже давно говорят, что фавну пора уйти на покой, что он должен скончаться со дня на день, иногда даже не слишком стесняясь его присутствия, полагая, будто с возрастом его слух также ухудшился. В ответ Тумнус усмехается и качает головой. Он не уйдет из этого дворца; разве что только его унесут в гробу. И ежемесячно фавн отправляется в королевские лесные угодья охотиться на Белого оленя. О нем давно уже не приносили никаких вестей; его давно уже никто не видел. Но Тумнус упрямо приказывает собирать охотничий отряд и трясущимися от старости пальцами заматывает шею шарфом.

Кажется, за Белого оленя можно получить немало золота. Столько, что хватило бы на собственный дворец. Волосы Люси в памяти фавна не тускнеют, обрамляя золотистыми вьющимися прядями ее юное улыбающееся лицо, и для Тумнуса это – единственное золото, за которое стоит сражаться.

Кажется, Белый олень исполняет желания. Это знает каждый ребенок в Нарнии. Прикосновения Люси выжжены на коже фавна, и единственное желание Тумнуса – это быть рядом с ней. Где бы она ни была.

Рядом с Люси из города Шкафище далекой страны Той-Комната.


End file.
